


Connections

by NeoCortex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam somehow finds himself psychically linked to Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP so let me know what you think as I go along.

          Sam shot up in bed, his head fogged from sleep, his body covered in sweat, and his heart racing a mile a minute. But it wasn't a nightmare that yanked him from his slumber. On the contrary it had been a good dream. To a point. The arousal that had rocketed through him was a welcome relief to the slump he seemed to find himself in.

Much like Dean he could get any woman he wanted. But lately even when he could get them, he didn't want them.

But the dream- though a welcome arousal it left him with- was still not a dream he wanted to be having. Especially when it concerned a certain person that he really shouldn't be having those  dreams about.

"Sam, are you alright?"

Hazel eyes snapped to the voice. He found blue eyes looking at him in concern from the table by the window where the owner of those eyes had been sitting reading a book the majority of the night.

"Yeah Cas. I'm fine. Just a dream."

"It was a good dream." Not a question.

"In a manner of speaking. Why?"

"Your heart rate is elevated, but not in fear. Your endorphin levels are also increased, also not in fear. And you look flushed. Also the look in your eyes when they opened was rather glazed but not from sleep as the dream seemed to wrench you awake and leave you feeling more refreshed than when you'd gone to bed. So that leaves me to conclude that your dream had been a good one. An arousing one in fact?"

Sam looked at Cas in shock and awe. It was easy on occasion to forget that Cas was Castiel the Angel right up until he said things like that. "Yeah Cas, it was..."

"But you are uneasy about the dream?" Now there was a question. Cas seemed to be getting the hang of them finally. Though how could he tell?

"The tone in your voice just now. Your dream caused you to be concerned. Why?"

"Just the subject of the dream, Cas. That's all."

Cas looked really confused at that and Sam watched him cock his head to the side, "I don't understand."

"The dream was-" Sam floundered for a minute on what he wanted to say, "-it was interesting. But I don't understand why I had the dream in the first place. I never dream about something like that. Or about the person it involved." He finished with a blush that in the dark a normal person wouldn't be able to see, but Cas? He seemed to sense it.

"It was someone close to you?"

Sam cleared his throat and cocked his head a bit, "You could say that..." He tossed his covers to the side and clambered from the bed, making his way to the bathroom, "Look Cas, I really don't want to talk about it right now. Least of all with you." He didn't mean that the way it sounded and hopefully Cas got that. He was just really thankful that Dean was still asleep though.

"No offense taken, Sam. But I am here if you wish to talk none the less."

Sam nodded and closed the bathroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

          It was the next night when something happened again.

Sam is sitting at a bar a couple blocks away from the motel they’re staying in having a few beers and chatting up the bar keep. He’d opted to give Dean and Cas a bit of privacy for a few hours or so. The bar tender is a pretty little blonde who’s flirtatious as hell. But sadly, Sam’s just not feeling it. It’s ten minutes to close- the place is still fairly packed and Sam gets hit.

Images bombard him from all angles. The words, _‘Oh, fuck! Cas!’_ rattle and echo in his head and his body erupts in a heat so intense he feels like he’ll explode if he doesn’t get outside where it’s cold.

“Hey cutie, you okay?” The bar keep’s voice pushes through the haze that’s clouded Sam’s head as he clings to the bar top and tries to breath. He’s made sense of the images and now he wishes he hadn’t.

“Yeah.” His voice is rough with what can only be described as arousal when he answers her, “I’m good. I just gotta get some fresh air.” He doesn’t hear her concerned- or is it amused- voice very well as he stumbles to the doors.

Once outside Sam slumps against the wall at the side of the building and tries to breath. The images he keeps getting are of his brother and Cas having sex. Very similar to the dream he had last night. Only that dream had been of himself and Cas. And that was awkward enough. But now he was imagining his brother and Cas having sex. Only not only was he imagining it, he could feel it. And if he didn’t get to the car soon his legs were gonna give out and he’d be a gasping lump on the cold concrete.

In the car door closed and windows up- he had to make sure- Sam slumped over across the seat, thankful it was a bench for the first time in a very long time.  Shifting so that he was laying out over it on his back he focused on taking steady breaths on every count of three. His heart was pounding, his cock was aching, and he felt as if someone were driving him to insanity in the best way possible.

With a moan, Sam closed his eyes and figured that if he was going to figure this all out he might as well find out what it is exactly he was dealing with.

As soon as his eyes were closed he gasped loudly and his body arched off the car seat.

_Cas was pushing slowly into Dean’s tight channel as the Hunter moaned and arched his back, that movement putting him in a different position that had the Angel pushing deeper into him and at a different angle._

_“Oh, fuck yes!” Dean groaned roughly. His upper body now pressed flat to the bed while his lower half and ass were in the air where Cas was now pushing fully into Dean, hips connecting with ass._

_“Oh, shit Cas!” Dean started to roll his hips but an iron grip kept him still and a gravelly voice commanded, “Hold still or this will end far sooner than either of us want it to.”_

_A shiver ran through Dean and he let out a horny whimper as Cas’ fingers dug into his hips to keep him still where he’d attempted to move again._

_A sharp twist of Cas’ hips next had Dean crying out loudly and his body going from half prone to the elder Winchester brother on all fours while Cas now worked his hips back and forth slamming himself into his lover repeatedly bringing them both to a loud release only moments later as Dean’s body clamped vise like around Cas’ cock as his orgasm ripped through them and pulled one from the Angel as well._

Sam was thrown from his daydream- vision?- as the pair of lovers came with cries of each other’s names.

Panting heavily he lifted his hands to run shaky fingers through his now sweaty hair. Pushing himself into a seated position behind the wheel his shifting drew his attention to the now sticky wetness at his crotch.

Did he really just cum in his jeans? Great. Just what he needed. An unintended orgasm because of imagining his brother and Cas fucking- had they been in his bed? Furrowing his brow he thought back to the images for a moment and intently focused on everything surrounding. Well shit! They had been. Sighing and shaking his head Sam figured that was enough to hold his focus while he drove back to the hotel.

He was now in need of a cold shower and a change of clothes. Pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

          Two pair of concerned eyes- attached to startled expressions- followed Sam from the slamming open and closed of the hotel room door to the slamming of the bathroom door. Both had been in the middle of a post coital naked make out session when the younger Winchester stormed in and through the room looking for all the world like someone in need of a cold shower.

“Sam?” Dean called out from where he lay with Cas.

Getting no answer Dean gently moved around his lover and standing he grabbed up his jeans and made for the bathroom door. Finding it locked he knocked loudly upon it, “Sammy? You okay?” When he got a grunted affirmative in response he raised a brow and just stared at the door for a moment, “Alright.”

Turning to look at Cas he found his lover dressed and standing at the foot of Sam’s bed. Chuckling a bit he shook his head, “What, didn’t want him to realize that we were in his bed?” He even noticed that the bed was made just the way Sam left it. Cas’ slight smirk was all the answer Dean needed.

           Sam was leaning against the shower wall, forehead pressed to the cool tile while frigid water cascaded over him. When Dean insisted on checking on him he gave some kind of noise to the affirmative and continued to wallow in his misery. His entire body felt like a live wire. It tingled as if he was still being touched in the way Cas had touched Dean in his memory. Everywhere the Angel’s fingers had been seemed alive with the feeling as if there were finger prints there. It even felt as if Cas were inside of him still and that alone had Sam cursing through gritted teeth as such an intense feeling swamped him, leaving him breathless and panting against the shower wall again.

          Twenty minutes after that saw Sam finally out of the shower and a towel wrapped around his waist as he exited the bathroom to find clean clothes in his duffle.

While he rummaged for a pair of boxer briefs he felt someone watching him but decided to ignore it in favor of clean clothing. But a moment later there was a hand covering his hip that had him practically jumping three feet in the air and spinning around- only barely keeping the towel in place- to disarm. But when he saw it was just Cas he frowned and his eyes nearly bugged out, “Cas! I know Dean said something about this! Personal. Space!” Though with him and Dean now that was different- but still!

“I’m sorry Sam, but it seems you have a handprint on your hip.” Cas said it so matter of factly that Sam was a bit startled by it.

“I have a what, where?”

“Yeah, Sammy, it’s true.” Dean was over and examining the supposed handprint while Sam really couldn’t see it. “It’s like someone was holding a little too tight from behind you…” Dean’s voice had taken a strange tone now and Cas’ expression seemed to match it.

“Seriously?” Sam huffed and stared at the pair like they were insane.

“Somethin’ you wanna tell us Sammy?” The way Dean said it made it seem like he was hurt Sam would hide something like this from him.

“First, Dean, you knew I was bi. Don’t take that tone with me. Second, no. I haven’t had the inclination to find anyone at all. And third, I wouldn’t bottom unless I trusted the person with my life.” He paused to pull a shirt and jeans out of his duffle before continuing on, “And since the only two people I trust that much are my brother and his Angelic boyfriend, I’m pretty sure I’ll never be bottoming for anyone.” With that he grabbed up his clothes and went back to the bathroom.

            Once the bathroom door was closed behind Sam Dean looked at the Angel and chuckled, “Well at least we know Sam trusts you enough to bottom for you.”

“I’m more interested in the fact that he just blatantly admitted he would bottom for you, Dean.” Cas watched with a naughty smirk as this idea caused Dean a full body shudder and a hint of desire and interest to spark within those dark green eyes.

“Well that could be fun.” If Dean were a feline he’d have been purring, Cas was sure of it.

But five minutes later when Sam exited the bathroom clean, dry, and dressed both Castiel and Dean could tell something was wrong.

They watched as Sam sat down at the table, pulled his laptop forward and launched his favored web browser. As he did whatever it was he seemed so intent on the pair continued to watch him from their place on the bed where they’d picked up a game of Go Fish. Cas leaned forward a bit and spoke so only Dean could hear, “It would appear that something is bothering Samuel.”

“Yeah, so I’ve noticed.”

“Perhaps it has something to do with the handprint?”

“Well if he’s not had sex with anyone then where’d the handprint come from?”

“Dean I don’t know. But when I-“

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Both Cas and Dean turned from their ‘game’ to look at Sam now with wide eyes and bashful expressions.

“Nothing?” and “You?” were said simultaneously causing Sam to raise an eyebrow and chuckle a bit, “Well, which is it? Nothing, or me?” He paused a moment as if in thought, “Or am I nothing?”

At this both stammered out answers of reassurance, “Sam that’s not what we mean,” came from Dean and, “You are never nothing to us Samuel,” from Cas.

Sam chuckled again rather dryly and shook his head, “No worries, you two. I was kidding.” He rose from the chair now and walked to the mini-fridge. Pulling it open and not finding what he wanted he sighed, “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go grab some more beers.” Grabbing up the keys for the Impala and the room he made for the door, “If you can behave, I’ll even bring back some pie.”

Dean perked up and a big grin spread across his face, “Pie~?” Dean chose to ignore Cas laughing at him.

“Yes Dean, pie.”

Once Sam is out the door they both wait until they hear the Impala start up and pull out of the parking lot before the speak again.

“What was it you started to say Cas?” Dean is rather glad he doesn’t have to whisper now.

“When I put my hand over the mark on his hip…” Cas stops here for a moment lost in thought befor Dean flaps his hand a bit to insist that Cas continue, “Well my hand fit the mark exactly.”

“You mean kind of like the one on my shoulder?”

“Yes, exactly like that. Only more of a bruise than a Glory Burn.”

“So wait, it looked like your handprint?” Cas motioned for Dean to stand up and lift his shirt. Once the other had done so Cas looked at the bruise that was starting to form in the shape of his own hand half concealed by Dean’s jeans and placed his hand over it like he’d done with Sam.

“Yeah, it looked exactly like my hand made that mark on Samuel.” Cas confirmed as he examined the mark further. “Only on Sam it looked darker, like it had been there a while.”

Dean walked over to Sam’s laptop and pulled up his brother’s browser history. Several research pages were top of the list. Opening each in different tabs Dean quickly skimmed each one before turning back to Cas, “It looks like Sam might be having an issue.”

“Such as?” Cas was really starting to take on a more ‘human’ vocabulary and demeanor…

“Hang on a sec.” Dean pulled up Sam’s email- it wasn’t closed; the dink- and read through a recent post as of fifteen minutes ago. Once he’d read them Dean raised a brow and looks back at Cas again, “Sam might be psycicly linked to one or both of us…”

“So that bruise was from me.” Cas states as he settles back onto the bed and becomes lost in thought for a few minutes. “That would explain his seeming uncomfortableness at my questioning last night.”

“Last night?”

“Sam had some sort of intimate dream last night. Now I’m assuming it was about one of us. If that’s the case then his reactions do make sense.”

Dean was utterly confused now so Cas looked to his human lover and started to explain.


End file.
